Arkham hell
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Scenes between Joker and Harley from the Movie "Assault on Arkham" Moments they share physically or just figuratively Troy Baker as Joker (Special Guest Floyd Lawton/Deadshot)


**Hi guys I decided to do my attempt at some of the Joker&amp;Harley scenes from the new "Assault on Arkham movie"**

**I watched clips to gain authentic information to make it sound more realistic**

**Please be kind as I usually use source material from Comic vine and Batman animated/Adventures**

**YES this is Troy Bakers Joker**

**Please review**

**DarkPheonix666**

* * *

Joker was laid on his back quietly; His arms were arched behind his head in v shapes using his hands as a pillow. He had one leg crossed and balanced in midair. He couldn't erase the memory of Harley and her new "man" from his mind. It frustrated him and caused a deep sense of hatred in his mind; but could not explain why.

"So she got herself a new guy" He said coldly an expression of annoyance on his face. He tried hard to be a good lover for Harley but apparently his antics were too much for her to handle.

An annoyed and somewhat jealous expression came across his face "After everything I've done for her" he snarled bitterly.

He had gotten her 2 male hyena's for pets; gave her wads of cash to buy endless clothes, screwed her like a bitch in heat and created glorious chaos with her. So what the hell was she unhappy about? He only enjoyed being dominant and made sure to look out for number 1; What was so bad about that?

His expression became intense and cold "Oh we'll see about that. I'll make 5 more just like her" He declared sternly.

He began to imagine twisting another innocent mind and manipulating them into his little pet. Making them insane and hate filled; how delicious that would be. He sat up quickly leaning his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'll take her skin and put someone else in it" He said thoughtfully in a gleeful tone. His expression suddenly became intense and somewhat dark. His eyes became thoughtful and seductive as the image poured into his mind.

"Ooo that perfect creamy skin" he growled desirously. He outline Harley's body with his hands as he said it. Just thinking about her body made his blood boil and his mind wonder back to their past.

Suddenly he snapped out his imagination and became enraged at himself for allowing himself to be seduced mentally by his own dark desires for a woman.

He got to his feet angrily and began to pace his cell back and forth "Pull yourself together man. She mocked you right to your face even dared to call you..." he scowled bitterly turning to the wall.

He then noticed the sharp dent in the wall Harley had made with her bullets. The side of the cell had been broken with a small hole in which he could get into the electrics.

"Puddin..." he said in a perky voice. He now had a chance of escape from this shithole of a prison. The fact that Harley had done such a thing meant that deep down somewhere she still cared for him.

"Oh that Darling girl!..." Joker cried excitedly waving his hands in front of him and getting to his feet. "...She may even deserve me" he said thoughtfully approaching the wall.

He approached the dent in the wall and began to yank it open; he started by pressing his leg on the wall and pulling with both hands to which the metal began to peel backwards to reveal wiring.

As he did so he began to laugh manically with glee; the thought of Harley still caring about him while being with another man amused him. She was a manipulative little bitch; but that was somehow her best quality.

He pulled out 2 wires that operated the door from behind the wall. He peered at them a psychotic smile spread across his face "Ok babies lets cook" he said darkly.

He began to high wire the cables together to create sparks; eventually the door opened allowing him to escape.

He placed his hands on his hips proudly with a large grin "Winner winner chicken dinner" he taunted in a playful tone. He then placed his hands behind his back and walked out laughing manically.


End file.
